


i'd like it if you stayed

by wafflehearts



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, dianetti, rosalyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehearts/pseuds/wafflehearts
Summary: “Why? Why did this have to happen? I love you, Jocelyn. You’re my everything. Please come back, tell me it was all a joke, that it was just a horrible nightmare. Please, take me back. I still love you. Please. How can I prove to you my heart still needs you to survive?”
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Jocelyn Pryce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	i'd like it if you stayed

**Author's Note:**

> basically dianetti hanging out after jocelyn breaks up with rosa  
> title lyrics from 400 lux by lorde

_“I’m fine. I’m definitely fine.”_ But she wasn’t. She wasn’t fine. In fact, she was the _opposite_ of fine. The emptiness in her heart, the sleepless nights, Rosa felt as if there was no more meaning to her life. The only person she was madly in love with had just walked out of her life. Jocelyn. Rosa had acted like it wasn’t a big deal, but inside her heart was breaking more and more every day that she didn’t spend with Jocelyn. Tough, fierce Rosa had never once been dumped in her life. She often wondered what it would feel like, and now she’d gotten her answer. Wine glass in one hand, tears flowing down her cheeks, smudging her mascara, Rosa never thought she’d be like this. Vulnerable, miserable, hopeless. _Hurting._

Sure, Rosa had felt down, even a little upset after her breakup with Pimento, but she knew it was the right thing to do. They just weren’t right for each other. Their relationship was purely physical, not emotional. But Jocelyn was different to anyone Rosa had ever dated before. Rosa liked her a lot, in love even. She was even planning on proposing soon. Then Jocelyn hit her with those four words, Rosa’s heart breaking more than she ever knew it could. _“We should break up.”_ At that moment Rosa’s world fell apart, she felt as if all the air in her lungs had been sucked out, she thought, hoped she was in a horrible dream, but then she looked up, she lifted her head and there sat Jocelyn with a look of sorrow and remorse, and she knew it was reality. And there was no escape. Rosa had been so nervous and excited before that fateful dinner. She’d taken the time and effort to dress up, to look nice, and she even arrived 15 minutes early, pacing in front of the restaurant, looking around anxiously for Jocelyn. If only she knew what she knew now… Rosa felt a pang in her chest, and before she knew it, the tears were flowing freely again. Momentarily caught in the moment, Rosa’s head was filled with Jocelyn’s words repeating themselves over and over again. _“We should break up.” “We’re not right for each other.”_ But right now Jocelyn was everything Rosa wanted. To be in her arms, to cry on her shoulder, to just be with her. That was all she wanted.

Wiping away her tears, Rosa set her wine glass down on the coffee table. Taking out her phone, her eyes scanned quickly over the notifications she had missed, but her focus was somewhere else. On her lock screen was a selfie Rosa and Jocelyn had taken on their first vacation together. There was a big smile on both of their faces, both of them just enjoying being with each other. She wished she could go back to that moment, when everything was still okay.

~~

_“Come on, Rosa, just one photo,” Jocelyn begged, and pointing in front of them. “The view is great!”_

_Rosa rolled her eyes exasperatedly and groaned. “Babe, you know I don’t do photos.”_

_“Just one photo, please! I wanna remember our vacation,” Jocelyn begged once more, pulling on Rosa’s arm._

_Sighing in defeat, Rosa pulled out her phone. “Fine. Only one.” Just as Jocelyn reached over to take her phone, Rosa pulled it out of her reach. “If you ever show this photo to someone, you’re dead,” she warned, before handing Jocelyn her phone._

_Jocelyn chuckled and held up the phone. “Come on babe. We both know that threat isn’t going anywhere.” Rosa rolled her eyes once more before putting her arm around Jocelyn, and looked up to smile at the camera._

_Snap!_

_“See, it looks great!” Jocelyn exclaimed, pressing on the small photo in the bottom left corner. “Let me post it on my instagram,” she joked, watching Rosa’s expression closely. Rosa laughed, loud and unrestrained, and pulled Jocelyn into her arms. ”I hate you so much,” she mumbled affectionately. “I love you too,” Jocelyn smiled, looking up to peck Rosa’s lips. “I hope we stay together forever.”_

_“Me too.”_

_~~_

“I love you so much,” Rosa whispered, gently running her thumb over the small silhouette of Jocelyn. “When did it all go wrong?”

Setting her phone down, Rosa leaned back on her sofa and sighed. Just a few days ago her life had been perfect, and now it was a complete disaster. Who could’ve thought that one sentence, just one sentence could make her entire world tumble down? And for the first time in her life, Rosa felt… _lonely_. All she wanted was someone to hold her, someone to listen to her, someone to tell her it would be okay. Someone who she trusted. But who?

Jake? No, he was on that huge drug bust with Boyle.

Amy? No, she was too emotional.

Terry? No, she didn't want to bother his kids.

Captain Holt? No, she wasn’t comfortable talking about emotions with the Captain.

_Gina._

Putting her oversized black hoodie on, Rosa pulled the hood over her head and walked all the way to Gina's home, not lifting her head once, avoiding all eye contact. Standing in front of the brown wooden door, Rosa took off her hood and lifted her hand to knock. She stopped halfway. Was this a good idea? Would Gina listen to her? Maybe she should’ve stayed home. _Quit being a baby and knock,_ her mind ordered her.

Gina opened the door immediately. Pleasantly surprised, she asked, “Rosa? What are you doing here?"

"I...I... you know, I'll just leave," On the spur of the moment, Rosa decided that this was a bad idea, she wasn’t ready to open up, and started to turn around. Suddenly she felt Gina's soft hands grasp her own gently.

"Don't leave." Gina pleaded. Normally Rosa would have pulled her hand away or threatened to slash their face, but this was Gina. Gina, who was there for her no matter what; Gina, who always had her back; Gina, who truly cared a lot for Rosa deep down, even though she only rarely showed it.

“Fine,” Rosa sighed defeatedly. She took off her hoodie and went in reluctantly, closing the door behind her, hugging her hoodie close to herself.

“Damn girl, you look like you could use some coffee,” Gina commented. She wasn’t wrong. Rosa’s hair, even more dishevelled than usual, was tied up in a messy bun carelessly, her face was still stained from all the tears, and there were huge bags under her eyes. Gina, who could tell something was terribly wrong from the moment she opened her door, rushed into the kitchen to make some coffee for both of them, leaving Rosa standing next to the sofa awkwardly, looking around and wondering what she was meant to do.

A while later, Gina returned holding two cups of fresh steaming coffee. She set them down on the coffee table and plopped down on the sofa, swinging her legs onto the table.

“Sit down,” Gina patted the extra space next to her. “Make yourself at home.” _Home_. The casual use of the word nearly slipped Rosa’s mind. _Home_. She didn’t know if she would love anyone enough, cherish them enough to call their apartment, their house her _home_. She’d honestly thought and hoped that Jocelyn was her happily ever after, but not anymore. Rosa was helpless, hopeless, and she didn’t know what to do. She sat down on the sofa gingerly, refusing to meet Gina’s eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked tentatively.

“I-I” Rosa choked. _Do not cry do not cry do not cry,_ she repeated to herself fiercely. “Jocelyn broke up with me,” she mumbled softly, looking down at her hands.

“Jocelyn broke up with you?” Gina’s eyes widened as she asked, all the sarcasm and wittiness leaving her voice, replaced by pure sincerity. “I-I’m so sorry Rosa. Are you okay?”

Rosa’s eyes welled up. “I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t know. Jocelyn was-“ She choked, ”Jocelyn was special. I loved her. I still do. I feel like… a part of me is missing now. What if I wasn’t good enough? What if that was the reason Jocelyn broke up with me? What if... what if that was my only chance at true love, and I blew it?” Rosa didn’t even care about the tears streaming down her cheeks by now.

“Rosa,” Gina breathed. She placed a hand over Rosa’s, stroking the back of Rosa’s hand with her thumb subconsciously. “Do not say that. You’re good enough. Look, whatever reason Jocelyn broke up with you, it’s definitely not because you’re not good enough. You’re awesome, Rosie, and whoever doesn’t see that is a complete idiot. And Jocelyn just missed her chance to be with someone amazing. Well, not as amazing as me of course, but you’re still amazing nonetheless.”

That brought a smile to Rosa’s face, the first one in weeks. “Thanks Gina,” she leaned back on the couch, taking a sip of the coffee. “For you know… letting me talk to you, it made me feel better,” Rosa immediately grimaced after that. “Sorry I’m so bad at feelings and shit.”

Gina chuckled. “It’s alright girl. I get it. Breakups are rough.” She frowned thoughtfully. “Except when I’m the dumper. Then it’s usually hilarious.”

Rosa rolled her eyes. Gina was back. “Can I… crash here tonight?” she asked, looking around warily.

“Of course.” Gina shifted closer to Rosa. “And hey, I know you don’t like small talk, but if you ever want a friend to talk to, I’m here, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks,” Rosa replied, the rare smile back on her face.

“Wow, I can’t believe I made Rosa Diaz a softie,” Gina laughed, musing to herself about how she’d definitely have to tweet about this while turning the tv on and leaning her head on Rosa’s shoulder.

And in that moment, as Rosa looked down at Gina’s smiling face, she knew that everything would be okay, as long as she had Gina Linetti.


End file.
